


Through The Darkness

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, not a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for While You Were Sleeping.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Through The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for While You Were Sleeping.

"Danni, alarm," Jack mumbled.

Danielle discharged an annoyed sigh. "I've only had two hours sleep," she griped drowsily as she got out of bed and stumbling across the jet-black room to turn the alarm off.

She was shivering as she got back into bed. "Wasn't hard," Jack unfocusedly expressed his approval of her actions.

"No, it wasn't you lazy toad," she hazily taunted as she ran her cold foot up and down his leg to get his attention. Jack shuddered as her foot reached the back of his knee. "Want something?" he asked as he pulled her tightly into his embrace.

"You," she smiled brightly as they snuggled, drifting slowly back to sleep.


End file.
